


All's Fair In Love And War

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Gravestones [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to kill The Beast if it's the last thing I do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This was written when we were waiting for 5b, and had to speculate on who/what The Beast was and what was gonna happen there.
> 
> A special thanks to: Legendary Fanatic (over on FFN), for letting me use one of their characters, Jason Folley.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rights go to MTV and other participating parties and Legendary Fanatic.

"Puny little children." The Beast's voice floated towards them, with no person to accompany the voice.

 

Jason growled, and pushed Angel behind him protectively. "Ange, when I say run, you need to run."

Angel swallowed and frowned, about to speak, but The Beast appeared before she could utter a word. His claws were unsheathed, and headed straight for Jason's chest.

 

"No!" Angel screamed. She jumped in front of Jason, and The Beast claws buried in her chest, and she gave a small gasp.

 

The Beast snarled. "Seers. They were always a stupid race." He tossed Angel to he ground beside him.

Angel gave a small and barely audible whimper of pain, and Jason recovered from his shock.

Surprise turned into anger, and his eyes flashed the lethal color. Jason roared, and lunged at The Beast, snarling and slashing with his now-sharp claws.

The Beast laughed coldly. "You are too much of an easy target. Goodbye Jason Folley. You will thank me later." The Beast disappeared.

Jason recovered from his anger, panting with wild eyes. Angel sucked in a labored breath, and Jason shook himself out of his anger, his eyes fading to the brown that Angel loved so much.

Jason dived to her side, his precious eyes filled with worry. "Angel!"

"Jason," she whispered hoarsely, and coughed, blood dribbling down her chin.

Jason swallowed, and lifted her onto his back, running to the hospital at full speed. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay." He could feel her blood soaking into his jacket, and focused on getting her to the hospital. No need to let Angel lose more blood because he had to stop and throw up.

He finally reached the hospital, panting. "Help!" He screamed. "Somebody help! She's hurt! Help!"

Multiple nurses (including Melissa, thank god) came rushing towards him.They took Angel off his back, and he let them, because he knew Melissa would save Angel.

 

She had to.

 

When Angel was safely in a hospital room, Jason ran out to the trees surrounding the hospital and howled.

As soon as he turned back to the hospital, Scott and Liam appeared in front of him.

"What... happened?" Scott panted with his arms against his knees.

Jason swallowed. "We were attacked. Angel got hurt."

Liam was in a similar position as Scott. "The.. Beast?" He panted. Jason nodded, and the trio went into the hospital.

A horrid scent caught Jason's attention, and he breathed deeply. Death, blood, and...

 

"No!" Jason yelled, starting to run to the stretcher, but Scott and Liam held him back.

On that stretcher was a small, pale girl with lifeless blue eyes.

 

It was Angel. They were carrying her to the morgue.

 

Jason collapsed to his knees, tears falling slowly down his face, sobs shaking and racking his body as Scott and Liam loosened their death grip on his arms.

The beta and alpha looked on the omega with sympathy and sadness.

Jason looked up, eyes teary.

 

"I'm going to kill The Beast if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
